Bloody Valentine
by VioletMist787
Summary: As Simon wonders the night, trying to cope with his newly found vampire life, he comes in contact with a adorable, firecracker named Vale, Simon finds himself falling for this strange new girl when suddenly he's in the midst of a war. Who will win? 1-shot


_Short one-shot about simon and my OC Vale, enjoy. -Violet Mist_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_** Today I met a boy, his name was Simon. He was beautiful. His short broiwn hair flattered his demonic pale face. He was simply handsome and the way we connected threw me for a loop...**_

** It was a dark night and Simon was walking down the streets of Brooklyn. The only thing on his mind was Clary, Clary kissing Jace. Clary holding Jace and looking at him with eyes full of love, the way Simon wished Clary would look at her. Simon wished that he were in Jace's position and Jace in his. At least that way he'd have Clary's undying love and not just the brotherly love he had now. Just to kiss those cute little lips with a firey passion and have her kiss him back with the same intensity was all he wanted, all he'd ever wanted. **

** Simon looked down at his pale hands, he clenched his fist then released, his nails had turned into lagre sharp claws, ready to attack anything that threatened. Simon sighed and the claws retreated. He was wondering the streets looking for a place to think calmly maybe have a drink or two, finally he came upon a bar that he knew was a little vampire hole-in-the-wall. It was called 'Bloody Valentine' the name of the bar always made him think of Clary and Jace's father which of course brought both good and bad thoughts. Bad because he hated the man for ruining Clary's perfectly normal life, good because he appriciated the border the man had drawn between Clary and Jace when he revealed that Jace was Clary's brother. **

** Simon walked into the bar and absently found a seat in a empty booth. He folded his arms on the table and layed his head down, when he was ready for a drink he'd get up and go to the bar. The low sound of the soothing music in the background filled his ears and relaxed him, complemented by the cooling sensation the wooden table provided against his cheek. Simon had been through too much for a newly turned vampire, and he was glad to be in a place so soothing.**

** "You know, it isn't polite to put your head on the table." A childish girl's voice sounded.**

** Simon looked up and there she was sitting across the booth from him. He face was square and her skin a light golden honey color. She had long hair that spilled over he shoulders in gentle curls that were pinned up in the front and down in the back, she had eyes the same deep scarlet color as her hair. She had thick lips that went up in the cornors, turning her almond shaped eyes into small cresents and revealing deep dimples on either side of her face. She was adorable. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't realize anyone was sitting here." Even though he knew he was there before her he started to get up and move to an emtpy booth but her voice chimed.**

** "It's okay, you were here first I just thought I'd take up a seat." She had been holding a small glass with an amber liquid in it, she slid the glass across the table to Simon. "Here have a drink." Her eyes sparkled and she smirked.**

** "Sorry but last time I took it upon myself to drink something another Downworlder handed to me it didn't end so well." He shivered in the memory.**

**She laughed. "It's just a little vodka laced apple cider, you scaredy cat!" She took the glass in her hand and downed the entire thing back in one sip. She gave a over exaggerated sigh when she pulled the glass from her luscious lips, "See nothing happened."**

**Simon smirked, "May I help you with anything?" He asked, a little annoyed at the girl for inturrupting his peace. **

**She stuck out a hand, "Hi, I'm Vale."**

**"Vale?"**

**"I't short for Valentine, this here's my place," She shook a stray curl out of her face, "I know everyone who enters my bar, and you my friend are a new face. What's your name?" She looked at him with a curiousy Simon wasn't used to from pretty girls.**

**"Simon." Simon took her hand in his and instantly felt a shock of electricity shoot up his arm and through his entire body. **

**Vale looked as if she felt it too, "Simon," her voice was short of a whisper. They sat there hands enlocked looking into each others eyes, there was a silence that should have been akward but oddly enough wasn't. There was a certain connection between the two and there were no words to express how wonderful it felt.**

**Simon yanked his hand back quickly. "Nice to meet you, but if you excuse me I have to go." Simon stood and started for the door.**

**"But you just got here!" Vale jumped up behind him and grabbed the sleeve of his corderoy jacket as he neared the door. "Stay for a drink, I make the best bloody valentine, hense the name of the bar." She chuckled.**

**Simon couldn't help but smirk at her cute giggle, he shrugged his shoulder, "Why not?"**

**Just as Simon turned to follow Valentine to the bar the door to the bar flew off it's hinges. Simon ducked quickly so that he wouldn't get hit as the giant hunk of wood flew to the other side of the bar. Vale turned and hissed as she saw a giant muscled mad standing at the door of her bar. He stood with his dark brown skin and huge muscles, his horribly scared face was contorted with anger and he stared right at Vale.**

**All of the vampires in the bar practically flew to Vale's side, as if to flank her and defend her if needed, they were all hissing in unison. Vale took a fighting stance, crouching down and allowing her nails to grow into sharp claws, "State you buisness here, wolf."**

**He growled, and started turning into a half wolf thing, his hands and feet turned to paws and fur growing all over his body, when he spoke his voices was hoarse and sounded like a growl, "Bitch! You didn't pay your dues."**

_**Her dues? Was this about rent or something?**_** Simon turned his back to the group of vampires and stood to face the wolf man, he took the same stance as Vale and possessed claws himself, he didn't know why but he wanted to protect the little red head vampire. **

**The wold simply looked past Simon at Vale, "You owe me for the life wasted in your honor, we had a deal and you broke it, so now I shall take your life as debt. This is a war declaration Valentine!" And with that he turned into full wolf and lunged over Simon toward the vampire. As he leaped into the air more wolves starting running into the bar through the open door frame. Simon jumped, with claws stretched out over his head, and stabbed the wolf man as he was in mid air. The wolf fell on impact and hit the ground, he rolled over and got to his feet shaking his head as if to shake of the pain, now he looked at Simon, eyes filled with fury. Simon bared his teeth at the monster and jumped, hands stretched out in front of him. Simon had never been the fighting type but now it came to him as if it were a natural thing. He slashed at the wolf, and jumped back whenever the wold tried to claw and bite at him. Simon jumped into the and kicked the wolf on the nose at the same time twisting so that he could fall onto the wolf's back. He grabbed it's ears and yanked back. He bit down on the wolf's neck at the same time, sucking, he drained the wolf of blood. It fell to the ground with Simon on top of it, it's body shifted back to human form before turning pale. Simon then looked up, everyone who had been involved in their own one on one battle, vampire of wolf, now looked at Simon. The wolves growled and all lunged at him at once. Simon threw his arms up as if to block his face then something strange happened.**

**There was a loud, high pitched sound. It made all of the wolves shrink back and howl in pain. It was Vale, she was standing, with fists at her side, mouth open showing off sharp incicors all around her mouth. She was screaming and her voice was loud, ear piercing. Some of the wolves ears began to bleed as the turned from wolf to human and back again, trying to get away from the sound. Vale's nose began to bleed a black blood and she fell to the ground. Simon raced to catch her, she fell in his arms tenderly and fit in them as if she were made to be craddled by the akward boy. She opened her lids and stared into Simon's eyes, a smirk forming on her beautiful face. "Thank you, Son of the Night." She whispered. Around them an all out war had occured, but because of Vale's heart renching screech, the wolves were weak and they were the vampires pray. The vampires all had a wolf to themselves as they feasted on the sweet blood of their enemy. Simon swallowed, wishing he too could taste and relish in the sweet blood. But he picked up Vale in his arms and looked down at her with sober eyes, "Is there a quiet room here?" He asked. She nodded and pointed to a door that said staff only. When he opened the door it entered into a corridor that was lined with three doors, each on the right.**

**There was a man's restroom, a female's, and then there was Vale's office. Simon carried her into her office, which was a small room lined with wood paneling. It had a bare desk in the center of the room, there was a couch against the wall when you first entered and posters all over the place of random rock bands. Simon layed her down on the desk.**

**She looked up at him with a certain desire in her eyes, she said nothing she just merely sat up and cupped his cheek with a soft, small hand. She kissed him with an intense passion, fire spread through both their body's and a fierce lust came over Simon. Not unlocking their lips, he pushed her back on the desk and got on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him and tightened her arms around his neck. He allowed his tounge to dance on the tips of her lips as his hands traveled her body with intense curiosity. He pulled back and looked at her, and instead of seeing Valentine's face, he saw Clary. He smiled and attacked her with the same passion he did the first time.**

**When he pulled back he didn't move he just released her lips from his. She sighed with a smile, "Oh, Simon.."**

**"Clary..."**

_**That is of course, untill he called me another girls name, then I slapped him and threw him off of my body and banned him from my bar, too bad though, He held a certain charm that hypnotized me so...**_


End file.
